


Requiem

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: There’s a little sticky note attached to it, and all it says (in a messy scrawl Jonghyun can barely read) is “see you tonight, taemin”. And that is what makes Jonghyun decide to go. Taemin.





	

Jonghyun does _not_ do clubs.  


In fact, the only reason he’s _considering_ this club - Requiem, the not that new and very popular but also very difficult to get into - is because he’d gotten an invitation, and _no one_ turns down an invitation from Requiem. There’s a little sticky note attached to it, and all it says (in a messy scrawl Jonghyun can barely read) is “ _see you tonight, taemin_ ”. And that is what makes Jonghyun decide to go. Taemin.

The only thing he even remembers of Taemin is that coy grin and those plush lips against his own, just for a moment. And then he’d just. _Left_.

Which was completely rude, to say in the least.

But that had been at a month ago, and Jonghyun definitely does not think about Taemin. At all. He’s not even considering going to the club. Which is why he’s digging out those white pants and the black tank top he’d only worn once. The pants because they’re so _tight_ and the shirt because Kibum had cut it in one of his fits and…there’s barely any shirt left. But it shows off his arms and it’s all too easy to slip off to show his abs, and that’s what counts.

(That was before Kibum had run away, anyway.)

So. He’s outside Requiem now, and he’s confused. There’s no flashy lights and there’s no bouncer or queue of people outside; it just looks like an old warehouse. The only way Jonghyun knows this is the place is that one: Kibum had raved about the place for the few days before he’d vanished, and two: the seal on the invitation’s envelope had been a flower identical to the one spray painted on the warehouse’s door.

Jonghyun barely lifted his hand to knock when the door opens just enough so he can see a dark lined eye under a thick brow. Jonghyun opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, because what do you say? He just holds up the invitation, and then the door is slammed in his face. Which is. Well, weird. But then it opens again, and this time, there’s no one there. But then, Jonghyun thinks, Kibum _had_ said it was a strange place, and if _Kibum_ thinks something is strange, then it must be positively frightful.

Jonghyun sees another flower spray painted on the door ahead and opens it, nearly falls down the stairs but quickly catches balance. There’s something sticky on the railing and Jonghyun wipes the substance on the wall, and is disgusted to find the wall splattered with wet as well. Quickly, Jonghyun moves on the set of stairs, comes to another door spray painted with that same flower, and finally hears music. Loud, raw music. He doesn’t know what language it is, but it makes him want to dance, want to forget everything and just _dance_ , and Jonghyun pushes open the next door (the same flower is spray painted on it) and finds himself on the second floor of the club. There’s only a metal balcony and stairs down to the dance floor; a bar, a sectioned off sitting area and then another open sitting area. There are people leaning on the balcony and they all turn to look at Jonghyun, curiosity overlaid with boredom, almost disdain in their eyes. Jonghyun ignores them, clutches the invitation in hand and walks down the stairs and straight to the bar.

The bartender gives Jonghyun a quick, sunny smile as he finishes pouring a drink, then heads over to Jonghyun and looks him up and down. “You’re new.”

“How’d you know?”

The bartender fixes him with a long, serious look, then shrugs. “What will you have?”

“I don’t know, actually.”

A quick laugh, and a nod. “I got it. One screwdriver, coming up. I’m Jongin, by the way.”

“Thanks, Jongin. I’m Jonghyun.”

Jongin raises a brow at that and smiles to himself knowingly, then gets to work. “It’s just orange juice and vodka,” he says, and Jonghyun nods. He likes orange juice. Orange juice is safe.

There’s a heavy arm thrown across his shoulders and Jonghyun jumps, then relaxes when he looks next to him to see Taemin’s grinning face. “You came!” Taemin sounds pleased.

“You know each other?” Jongin sounds surprised.

“I invited him.” The way he says it makes it sound important. Like he Invited Jonghyun, not invited. Taemin reaches in Jonghyun’s pocket and pulls out the Invitation.

Jongin sets down Jonghyun’s drink in front of him and Taemin immediately swipes it, tastes it, and wrinkles his nose. “I want my usual, Kai.” he’s still leaning against Jonghyun, and after a moment, he slips over and into Jonghyun’s lap. It’s difficult to balance on the stool with Taemin in his lap, but Jonghyun just curls his arms around Taemin’s waist so he won’t slip off. It feels natural almost. Taemin tilts his head back so he can nuzzle Jonghyun’s neck and he presses his grin into Jonghyun’s skin before leaving a gentle kiss there.

“One bloody Mary.” Jongin slides the drink over and Taemin catches it with a happy little wiggle. His hair is lavender now, and it tickles Jonghyun’s chin when Taemin leans back after taking a delicate sip of his drink.

“So why him?” Jongin’s already in the middle of mixing another drink, but the movements are automatic; his focus is entirely on Taemin.

“He’s cute.”

“You Invited him because he was cute.”

Taemin shrugs, nods. “Why not?”

Jonghyun reaches around Taemin to feel for his drink and Taemin presses it into his hand. “Hey Jjong,” Taemin says conversationally, “the flower on the doors?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what it’s called?”

“No, do you?”

“Yep!” Taemin pops the ‘p’, “it’s an anemone. It symbolizes dying hope and is the embodiment of those who are forsaken, but it also can indicate anticipation.”

“You sound like you recited that.”

“He probably did. Tae loves plants.”

“You’re making me sound like a nerd, Kai!” Taemin whines it, pouts into Jonghyun’s neck and Jongin just laughs.

“Because you are. I’ve known you for ages.”

“Then you know I have no intention on paying! Gonna show Jjong around, bye!”

Kai - likely used to Taemin’s antics - just waves them away and Jonghyun is forced to let Taemin pull him through the crowd. The floor is packed and Taemin weaves easily through the throng of bodies and Jonghyun struggles to follow; he loses Taemin and gives up trying to find him because everyone is so _tall_. He sees flashes of Taemin’s lavender hair but whenever he goes to follow, Taemin disappears, and eventually in his hurry, Jonghyun bumps into a girl dancing with her arms around another guy’s neck. She whips around and gives him a harsh glare, but it abruptly melts into a sultry grin.

“Hello,” she’s speaking quietly for the crowded club, but Jonghyun hears her perfectly, “are you alone? You’re too cute to be.”

“I’m not really-”

“Then who are you with?” It’s the guy the girl was dancing with; he smiles brightly at Jonghyun but it’s unnerving how the warm smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Taemin.”

“Do you have your Invitation?”

Jonghyun checks his pockets and turns up with nothing; and the delight in their eyes makes him shiver. “He really did, he met me before and then an invitation came, I swear-”

“I think he’s lying, Minho. And you know how much I love fresh meat.”

Minho just sighs, a little fond, a little exasperated. “Eunsook.”

“Only a little this time, I swear!”

Minho looks like he’s given up on an argument that they’ve had many times before. “ _Please_ don’t make a mess of it like you did last time. That was a pain to cover up.”

“He was so _cute_ though, I couldn’t resist! And besides, he’s much more fun now.”

“I’m sure Kibum wouldn’t like you calling him cute.”

“You know Kibum?”

Eunsook whips around to stare at Jonghyun, surprise written on her features. “You know Kibummie too? Isn’t he cute?”

“Well yeah, but he disappeared a few months ago and-”

But Eunsook has already turned back to Minho, a triumphant little grin on her lips. “See, I told you our Kibummie is cute!”

“What about me?” It’s that familiar sharp voice - if not a bit deeper than Jonghyun remembered - and when he turns, he sees those familiar pink lips, high cheekbones, feline eyes, all under a not so familiar shock of bright pink hair.

“Kibum?”

A flinch, and Kibum scowls. “Don’t call me that.”

“What _happened_ , why didn’t we hear from you and you’re okay and oh god, your parents-”

“I’m dead to them,” Kibum gets Jonghyun’s throat in a vice like grip, fingers cold and nails digging into skin, “I’m dead to you.”

“You’re dead in general, Kibummie,” Eunsook sidles up next to him, one hand on his arm, “put him down, okay? Do you want first dibs?”

“I’d say yes,” Minho is looking at his phone, clearly used to this, “she isn’t this generous often.”

“He’d taste so _good_ ,” Eunsook croons, “and he’s your friend, how much better would that be? And he’s so pure, I can smell it-”

“Shut up, Eunsook.” Kibum snarls it and Eunsook does, after a girlish giggle. She drops her hand from Kibum’s arm and instead brushes her fingers against Jonghyun’s cheek, and her fingers are cold too.

“You’d taste so good,” Eunsook’s voice is like honey in Jonghyun’s ears and he leans into her touch, “so sweet and pure. You probably haven’t smoked before, have you?”

“No, but-”

“You haven’t explained anything, have you? He doesn’t know?” Kibum whirls back towards Eunsook, “why is he _here_?”

“He claims Taemin Invited him, but I’ve found no invitation, so he’s up for grabs. Finders keepers-”

“I want him then,” Kibum says, and with the flashing lights, Jonghyun can see the sharp points of what looks like _fangs_ in Kibum’s mouth-

“Kibum,” Jonghyun says slowly, “you’re not being serious. You’re-”

“But he is,” the same points of white flash with Eunsook’s cold grin, “he is, and I am, and so is _everyone else that’s here_.”

For some reason then, Jonghyun remembers Taemin’s words about the flower on all the doors, that it symbolized dying hope and the forsaken (the damned and the dead and _requiem_ , for the _dead_ -)

“I’m going to die here,” Jonghyun thinks aloud. Because there’s no way of escaping this, and he’s dead, he’s going to die here, and be killed by Kibum, no less.

“Excellent,” Eunsook turns to Minho, “this is my favorite part.”

“You should start begging, she loves that.”

“I do,” Eunsook sighs, “remember when Kibummie turned? So, so cute.”

Jonghyun flinches away when he feel’s Kibum’s breath - so vampires do breathe - against his skin, then his cold nose nuzzles his neck and then soft lips and the sting of teeth and here he decides to just let go because really, he’s about to die.

And it doesn’t actually hurt after the initial sting; it almost feels good, in a weird way. If he weren’t rooted to the spot by fear, and if it were anyone but Kibum, Jonghyun would have pulled them closer. One of Kibum’s hands is gentle in his hair, tilting his head further and Jonghyun lets him. It’s…almost sexual in a way and if he weren’t dying, Jonghyun thought he could probably find inspiration for lyrics in this moment.

Until Kibum is pulled away from him and when Jonghyun can finally focus, he sees it’s Taemin. He has Jonghyun’s Invitation in his hand and he’s yelling at Eunsook - Jonghyun can’t really make out the words; he’s far too dizzy for that - and just when Jonghyun thinks he’s about to faint, Taemin catches him and drags him back to the bar so he can sit.

Jongin slides a glass of something orange across the counter and when Jonghyun drinks, he’s surprised to find it’s orange juice.

And then he think he’s passed out, because when he wakes, it’s quiet and when he blinks open his eyes, Taemin’s looking down at him.

“Finally, I thought you were dead!” Taemin chirps, and Jonghyun frowns.

“I had a weird dream-” he sits up and meets a wave of dizziness, “no, it wasn’t a dream, was it?”

“I’m sorry I brought you here. I really wanted to see you, and I didn’t think this would happen-”

“Taemin, it’s not your fault. I…I shouldn’t have come anyway.”

Taemin’s face falls at that. “But I wanted to see you again. I like you.”

“Do you have a phone?”

“Yeah, why?”

“For my number.”

“Oh. Oh!” Taemin reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his phone, lets Jonghyun enter his number, and then he gives Jonghyun a dazzling little grin and Jonghyun almost forgets that Taemin is also a vampire.

“So,” Taemin starts, “do you want to get McDonald’s? Your treat.”

Jonghyun says yes.


End file.
